


sayyes.exe

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Dan isn’t pleased when Phil downloads a new .exe file on his computer for the gaming channel. It quickly becomes his favorite game. Proposal!fic





	sayyes.exe

   “Hello Dan and Phil Mysteries,” Phil practically sang to the camera, wiggling his fingers in the air. He knew without even looking that Dan was giving him his patented  _really_  look.

           “Mysteries? I’m pretty sure you’ve used that already,” Dan sighed and got a shrug in response. “But good intro Phil because I am not even sure what we’re playing today!”

           “Well,” Phil gave the camera a bright grin. “I’ve downloaded a game off of the internet!”

           “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Dan shouted, flinging his arms out and making Phil jump to avoid getting hit. “This isn’t another sonic.exe thing is it? We’re not going to be jump scared or scarred by mutilated woodland creatures are we?”

           “No,” Phil rolled his eyes. “This is actually a game I found that was highly recommended by some viewers in the comments so I decided to take a leap of faith and download it.”

           “A leap of faith that might download weird porn on my computer,” Dan mumbled. “But let’s give it a try!”

           His cursor scrolled across the screen to click on the ominous file simply named  **sayyes.exe.**

“Spooky,” Dan raised his eyebrows as the screen went black and cheerful video game music. “Have you played this yet?”

           “I may have dabbled,” he wiggled his fingers again and got a disgusted look. “So, here’s the premise. You are this little guy and you have to go through seven levels to get a surprise.”

           “Sounds easy enough,” the screen loaded to show a tiny pixilated person with brown hair wearing a black shirt. “Aw Phil, we share the same aesthetic.”

           “You are both very dark,” Phil commented, clearing his throat and pointing to the “Level One” floating in pink comic sans above the character.

           “How do I click?” Dan whined and then grumbled a few times before he pressed the space bar and the character jumped, making the words explode in a flurry of stars.

           The character wound up in front of what looked like a tiny computer that was flashing. An intense look of concentration passed over Dan’s face as he moved the character forward until he was sucked into the computer.

           “Ooookaaaay,” Dan raised his eyebrows and Phil let out a laugh. “So now we’re in some kind of seizure inducing tube.”

           The tube expanded to show a maze that trailed down to another computer flashing in the corner. Dan’s jaw dropped and he held his hands up in defeat.

           “This is impossible! I was never able to do mazes!” He gasped and Phil laughed again.

           “There’s a little X D face on that side, maybe follow that,” Phil suggested and the little character started moving along the maze, when they hit the XD the letter M appeared at the top of the screen.

           “An XD face?” Dan snorted. “This is like fetus Dan right here.”

           The the word RAWR appeared a bit further down and Dan let out a groan. Phil laughed out loud at the obvious cringing and the letter A appeared. This continued with various other smilie faces and phrases until the word was M-A-N-C-H-E-S-T-E

           Bu now Dan was close to the end and the words  _This was the most fun I have ever had_  were written in the maze. When Dan saw that he raised his eyebrows and moved over the words. The last letter, a R, moved to the top and the character popped out of the other computer to find himself on a Ferris wheel, slowly moving around.

           “Phil, what?”

           “One thing I may not have told you is that this is a game about us,” Phil announced, getting a blank stare from Dan. “No seriously, a fan sent this to us.”

           “That’s amazing!” Dan’s voice went high pitched. “We’re in a video game?”

           “You can either download a you version or a me version so I put the you version on your computer,” Dan’s mouth was still open in shock and he continued to clap. “It’s better phanart than when those girls made us out of toilet paper.”

           “Seriously guys,” Dan turned his attention to the camera. “This is literally the greatest thing that has ever happened. You’re making ten-year-old Dan’s dreams come true!”

           “Don’t lie, they’re making twenty-five-year-old Dan’s come true too,” Phil deadpanned and Dan nodded.

           The words Level Two appeared on the screen and Dan pressed space to jump again, making the words explode. His grin only widened and the next level flashed onto the screen.

           Level Two was a horrible off cream color and looked like a classic Mario game. Dan moved along the level, hopping up and down to collect the floating red malteaser bags. Then a little angry creature with glasses wielding books.

           “Jesus Christ what is that?” Dan cried out.

           “Apparently they are law professors,” Phil laughed, grinning as Dan hopped over them, squashing a few under his feet. He cursed to himself as multiple professors started coming in and had to jump to higher ground.

           “So this is the Dan drops out of university level?” Dan let out a hissed  _yes_  as he crushed a few more under his feet and a glowing YouTube spun high above him. He hopped up a few levels and then jumped into the YouTube.

           “I’m guessing this was what it looked like when you became a full time YouTube right Dan?” Phil asked and got a glare.

           “Just with less sparkles and more mental anguish,” he replied and moved on to the third level.

           The moment the villain of llamas with huge square haircuts appeared on the screen Dan threw his hands up and refused to touch the controllers. Phil eventually had to take control, laughing the whole time the llamas screamed out “PLACENTA” every time they died.

           “I thought we were to never speak about 2011,” Dan grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

           “Aw, I liked square head Dan,” Phil teased.

           “We don’t talk about it!”

           Level Four seemed to be their lounge except all the furniture was in the wrong place. After some walking around Dan realized he could push it into the right place. Of course he mumbled every time the furniture was off center but kept nudging the furniture along the floor.

           “I just figured it out,” Dan announced as their couch inched to the right place. “The first one was 2009, when we met, because I had to go through the internet. The next was 2010 where I quit university. Then 2011…which I wont mention. And now it’s 2012, when we moved to London.”

           He crowed in victory as the room lit up and Level Five appeared. Phil rolled his eyes fondly and poked Dan in the side who squirmed away, pouting.

           Level Five was a bunch of spinning records that the character had to run to when they lit up to play the music. By the end of the level Dan was practically screeching as it went faster and faster and let out an excited cheer when he managed to get to Level Six.

           “When we got our BBC show in 2013!” Phil pointed out and Dan laughed, settling back into his chair.

           “And it really felt like that,” Dan told the camera. “Running from thing to thing. Complete chaos. Wonderful, wonderful chaos but chaos nonetheless.”

           Level Six was a beautiful scene of a city covered in drifting cherry blossoms. Dan just had to run around at the bottom of the screen to collect them and other various nekos, sushi rolls, and crepes. The last item that fell was a sparkling TABINOF and Dan couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

           “2014 was a great year,” he said softly.

           “It really was,” Phil looked at him with warm eyes. “One of the best years of my life.”

           Dan glanced to him and their eyes let for a long moment before they both turned to the game. He made a mental note to remove that in editing and pressed on in the game.

           Level Seven was TATINOF’s stage with the two of them in their sparkly gold suits. The Internet Is Here played softly in an 8-bit style and made that warm feeling only grow. The style was very much like DDR were he had to copy the key strokes so that the characters danced properly.

           “And look!” Dan poked at Phil. “I didn’t make you fall off the stage.”

           But Phil didn’t answer, he just gave him a tight nervous smile and motioned for him to go onto the next level.

           The staircase that the level started on seemed to go on forever before he reached a door at the end labeled GAME ROOM.

           “Wouldn’t it be terrifying if we were in there wearing exactly what we were wearing now and then a fan just jumped out of no where?” Dan fixed a wide grin on his face and Phil rolled his eyes, laughing.

           “You’ll never know what level of psycho stalker our fans are unless you look in that door,” Phil prodded and Dan moved forward.

           The game room seemed perfectly the same with a tiny couch and a tiny Dan vs. Phil board in the corner. Sitting at the computer was a tiny Phil and an empty chair.

           “I suppose I’m meant to sit next to you then?” Dan asked moving the character to the chair. The moment he sat down the two characters turned to face each other. Words began to scroll across the screen.

           “’Dan, you are my best friend,’” Dan read, brows furrowed. “You have been by my side for years and I have never been so happy.’ Phil what?”

           “Keep reading,” Phil whispered and Dan turned back to the computer.

           “’You are the kindest, cleverest, bravest man I have ever met and I have loved you from the moment I met you on that train platform. We have grown up together and I can’t imagine a happier life than one with you by my side,’” tears filled Dan’s eyes and his voice hitched. “’So, it’s dangerous to go alone! Take this…’”

           A pixelated ring appeared on the screen along with the words  **Yes**  and  **No.**

Feeling numb, Dan turned to Phil who was holding a small ring box in his hand. He smiled shakily and opened it, revealing a black onyx ring with set in diamonds.

           “Well? Will you marry me?” Phil asked nervously.

           “You seriously made a video game to propose to me? And then had me play it with you for the gaming channel?” He laughed tearfully. “That is the nerdiest, most romantic thing I have ever heard.”

           “You haven’t answered yet,” Phil reminded him, his hands now trembling.

           “Of course I will you spoon!” Dan laughed, surging forward to kiss him deeply. He grinned down at his finger as Phil slid the ring on and kissed him again. Both of them dissolved into happy laughter, staring into each other’s eyes.

           “Are we going to upload this?” Phil nodded to the camera and Dan wiped tears off his cheeks.

           “Why the hell not?” He shrugged. “Because I mainly want to scream from the rooftops that I’m marrying my best friend.”

           “You big sap,” Phil kissed his cheek and turned off the camera.

            **DanandPhilGAMES just posted a video: Grab tissues and join us for the mysterious SayYes.exe!**


End file.
